YuGiOh GX shopping spree
by SharinganWarriorTribute
Summary: This is a little story I composed. This is what happens when Jaden wins a contest,and gets to bring up to 8 people on a 100 dollar each shopping spree..............
1. Chapter 1The mall

GX shopping spree

"YIPEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jaden screeched, holding up a small slip of paper, an envelope to be exact.

"Its here!" he tore open the envelope, producing a letter and a small piece of paper, twice folded.

"What is it, Jay?" Syrus asked, coming to stand by his friend.

"Remember how I won that contest-thingy, where me and up to 8 friends get a $100 dollar-each shopping spree at the mall?!?!"

"Oh yeah!" Syrus squeaked.

"Yup. The letter finally came in the mail." Jaden said.

"So, who are you gonna bring with you to the mall?" Syrus asked, hoping he would be invited. He needed some more socks.

"Well," Jaden said. "You, Bastion, Chazz, Dr. Crowler, Alexis, Zane, And Zane's girlfriend, Emma…..um….I think that's it." He concluded.

"Why are you inviting Dr. Crowler?" Syrus asked, a confuzzled look on his little face.

"Cuz I can." Jaden said, smiling broadly. He seemed very proud of the fact that he could invite Dr. Crowler to a shopping spree at the mall.

Jaden sat in one of the seats in the van/bus-thing that would bring him and the others to the mall. He sat there twitching…continuously…with excitement. Apparently, Syrus was freaked out by it 'Cuz he had asked Jaden to stop, but Jaden had just looked at him and said,

"Stop what?", and given him a strange look. Syrus had then moved seats, so he was not so close to Jaden. When the group finally reached the Farmville-town-mall-thingy, (random name…) they were greeted by a stout lady wearing a long blue dress and dark blue high heals. Her blonde hair was slightly wild looking, even though it laid flat on her back. She had numerous hair clips and things stuck to it, and it was a wonder there weren't shiny-stuff-liking birds attacking her hair and fighting for the shiny hairpins. She smiled, blue eyes flashing.

"Hello! I'm Mrs. Cherry, the mall executive chief-lady!" she said cheerfully. "HI!" Jaden cried. "I'M JADEN YUKI!" the lady smiled.

"Hello! So, is this everyone who is coming for the shopping spree?" she asked. Jaden nodded.

"Yup." He concluded.

"Ok then!" Mrs. Cherry said happily.

Mrs. Cherry escorted the group to the food court, in the middle of the mall.

"Here are some maps of the mall, I thought you might need them; and here are your credit cards. They have exactly $100 dollars on them. No more, no less. Um…I think that's all……."she said, tapping her head with her pointer finger.

"Alrighty then. You can go and shop 'till you drop!" she said excitedly.

Chazz smiled, flicking his hands in a peace sign.

"later." he said, and walked off, heading towards the trench coat section in 'Trench coats 'R Us!'. He left the others to stare after him. Zane sighed. He hadn't seen Chazz walk off.

"Okay, Emma, I'll go to Hot Topic!" he shrieked, looking annoyed with his hands in the air.

"YES!" Emma cried, pumping one fist in the air and dragging Zane along behind her with her free hand.

"Ok….." Alexis said.

"Well, I'm off to Limited too." she said.

"What's that?" Jaden asked. "It's a store." Alexis explained calmly.

"Later." she said, and walked off in the opposite direction that Chazz, Emma and Zane had taken. Bastion sighed.

"I'm off to the book store." he said, and left Jaden and Syrus to stand in the middle of the food court.

Ok…end chapter. Hope you guys like it thus far! The next chapter includes water guns, toys, Barbie dolls and socks…lots and lots of socks…..MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2Water guns and barbie dolls

Jaden sighed. "Oh, hi Dr. Crowler! Where are you gonna go shopping first?" Jaden asked happily. Dr. Crowler looked at him funny. "I think I'm going to check out the pet store." he said. "HAVE FUN!!" Jaden cried. Dr. Crowler walked off to the pet store then. "Hey Sy, let's go to the toy store!" Jaden said.

"Ah." Chazz sighed. How he loved the smell of new trench coats in the afternoon……

"No…Black just isn't your color…" Emma said, looking at Zane, who stood, wearing a black t-shirt that said 'Baka' in big red letters………

Alexis looked at herself in the mirror. "No, this skirt just doesn't go with this shirt…"she said, looking away from the mirror…..

Bastion sat in a chair in the middle of the book store, his nose in a book…no, literally. He had somehow managed to get his nose lodged in a book….

Dr. Crowler looked at the little Chihuahua in the cage, petting it slowly. He stared off into space, thinking, when... "OW!!!" He shrieked, yanking his hand out of the cage. "It bit me!' he yelled, and raced out of the store.

Jaden squealed as a bit of water splashed his shirt. "Hey! That's not fair!" Jaden cried, and shot Syrus with his water gun. The store clerk looked at the pair over his glasses. The two were covered in water, holding Super Soaker water guns in their hands, and looking like they had been splashed in a pool. "are you gonna buy sometin' or not?" The clerk said. "Time out!" Jaden called. He disappeared down an Aisle and came back carrying a….Barbie doll.

End chapter. That's…3 pages on my word document! w00t!

Ok, so no socks yet…that's NEXT chapter! ) well, see you all next time! Please review!

If you don't, you shall face the wrath of my Chibi Attack Weasels!


	3. Chapter 3Pokemon?

Ok, hi peoples! I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short. I kind of had writer's block. anyways, this chapter actually has SOCKS!! Yes, SOCKS!

Reviews:

Kaiseress: Rocky is fine. I know the last chapter was short, ok! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hot topic, Wal Mart, Barbies, Yu-gi-oh/ Yu-gi-oh GX, or any other 'real world' store/item in this story.

Alright, on with the shopping!

Jaden smiled as he approached the counter. He pulled out his credit card-thing as the clerk rung up the total on his cash register. "$5.99." He said, looking bored. Jaden handed him the credit card. "Here you go." The clerk said, handing Jaden his Barbie doll, now in a plastic bag. "Jaden, I'll be right back!" Syrus said, and raced out of the store…..

Syrus approached the counter carrying a bundle of socks. He had a goofy grin on his face. He was singing a tuneless song, like this: "Socks, socks, oh magical socks…" As he paid for his 'Magical Socks', he noticed that he had just spent a little under $50 on socks. "Ouch…" he mumbled. "Oh! I gotta get back to Jaden!" he called, and, thanking the cashier, grabbed his bundle of socks and sped out of the store…..

Dr. Crowler sat in a chair in the food court, savagely munching on French fries. "Stupid Chihuahua…." He mumbled. He glanced at his hand, now covered in a band-aid. He bit into another French fry with force, his teeth clacking together as he chewed the piece of fast food……

"Emma, why must you insist on me trying on almost every piece of clothing in the entire store?!?!" Zane cried out, hands once again in the air. Emma smiled. "I dunno." She said. "Emma…I don't like that look on your face……" Zane said, taking a step backwards as if Emma was a rabid animal…..

Bastion sighed. His nose was no longer stuck in a book, and he was pleasantly reading one of his newly-purchased novels in a comfy armchair in the furniture store. The clerk handed him a piece of paper. "Ok, chair's yours." he said, and left bastion to read in peace…..

Alexis smiled. She had gone to nearly every clothing and accessory store in the entire mall, and she had happily chosen out some more clothes to add to her wardrobe. Now for the shoes…

Jaden stared, wide-eyed at the Barbie dolls in the store. "Ooh! This was has a red dress AND pink hair! Ooh!"(Who does that remind me of?) Jaden shifted his attention to the guy Barbie dolls. "Hey, this looks new…" he said, eyeing a doll with black hair, a dark blue shirt with a fan on it, and tan shorts. He looked at the next doll over. "Oh, cool! 100 real spandex!" he said, picking up the box to eye the bowl-cut wearing doll. "Jaden saw the weirdest thing at Wal Mart." Syrus said, coming to stand beside Jaden. Jaden set the doll down. "What?" He asked. Syrus swallowed. "It was called 'Pokemon' "

Dum dum DUM!!!!!!

Announcer guy from the movies: What evil has befallen the members of our story? What shall they do about 'Pokemon'? Will Jaden ever get his Barbies? Why the heck am I still here?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!

SharinganWarriorTribute: A-hem! Anyways, hope you liked it1please review! The next chapter is called 'chapter3-Pokemon?'


	4. Chapter 4Bakura

Hello again! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long…I'm busy, ok!!!!!!!!

oh yeah, I know that I messed up in the last chapter…..don't rub it in… anyways, I'm taking you up on your suggestion, Kaiseress….. Anyways…. Please review!!!!

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything trademarked (stores, products etc.) in this fanfiction. I would LIKE to own pokemon, but unless Pokemon will sell me their company for a few pennies, I don't think I'm going to get Pokemon.

On with the socks!!!!

---------------------------------------------

Jaden looked at Syrus with a strange look on his face.

"Pokemon?" he said. This was making his little brain hurt. Syrus nodded.

"Uh huh." he said.

"Let's go find Zane... you look like your going to start freaking out or having a breakdown or something…"Jaden said, eyeing the jumpy-looking Syrus nervously. (Time skip!) Syrus was literally dragged into a random store, where Emma and Zane were leaving.

"Zane, your brother looks like he's gonna pass out. "Jaden said in a-matter-of fact kind of voice. Zane sighed.

"Not again." He said, reaching into the folds of his trenchcloak (mine! it's a trench coat mixed with a coat.) He pulled out a small, staple-bound packet of papers. "Here we are….Yup." he said, putting away the packet.

"Zane……."Syrus said.

"Pokemon again, right?" Zane asked him. Syrus nodded. Zane sighed again. Jaden looked at Emma.

"What's he talking about?" He asked. Zane sighed.

"Syrus has this 'fear' of Pokemon. It had something to do with his mom being totally obsessed with it…" he said, trailing off with a shiver.

"Hey guys!" Alexis said, coming to stand beside the group. She carried bags, presumably filled with clothes, shoes, makeup and other girly things. (Ewww….Makeup…) Alexis looked back over her shoulder.

"Have you guys seen Bastion?" She asked. Jaden nodded.

"Yeah. He had to go put his chair in the car." He said.

"Oh…" She replied.

"Hey guys, let's go to the comic store!" Alexis said. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"I need a gift for my cousin." She said, blushing. Jaden still looked at her funny.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiighhhhtttttt……." He said. (Time skip!)

The group of duelists walked into the comic store, and nearly got the crap scared out of them.

"Hello! My names Bakura!" A figure with white hair, brown eyes, blue shirt and tan pants said, popping up out of nowhere. A small badge on his shirt told everyone who cared to read it that his name was Bakura.

"Welcome to Newbury Comics, how can I help you?" he said, in a high, cheerful voice.

"I'm Jaden Yuki!" Said Jaden. Bakura smiled at him.

"Hello!" Bakura replied. Alexis smiled and stepped forward.

"Where are the comics?" she asked. Bakura smiled again, and led her to a wall lined with bookshelves. Jaden smiled and walked over to one of the many racks into the store. He shivered and spun the rack to look at something else.

"Hey you guys, come look at this." he said. The others came to look over his shoulder at what he was pointing to.

"I'm famous!" he said. Staring back at the group was a pack of yu-gi-oh GX trading cards, with a smiling picture of Jaden on the front of it.

-------------------------------------------------

So. How'd you all like it? I think it's funny but that's just me. Poor Syrus…

Gotta love that Bakura. Oh, I've got LittleKuriboh over at with his/her video, 'Bakura gets a job at to thank (for inspiration.). It's amazingly funny; check it out if you have time to. )

Se you all next time!

Oh, PLEASE REVIEW! I still have my Rabid Chibi Attack Weasels!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Spaz Juice

A/N: I know this chapter took forever, but I've been pretty busy. I was thinking about this today and I decided to FINALLY update this fic! Hope you like this chapter! Oh yeah. I know, the last author's note was messed up. I meant to say 'Oh, I've got LittleKuriboh over at youtube with his/her video, 'Bakura gets a job at youtube (dot) com' to thank (for inspiration.) ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Jaden giggled.

"I'm famous!" He said, a smile covering most of his face. Chazz blinked.

"When did you get here?" Said Alexis, who had returned, a comic book in her hands. Chazz looked at her funny.

"For my cousin." She explained. Chazz smiled. Alexis sighed.

"So, did you buy anything at Trench Coats R Us?" Alexis asked.

"Yup. I'm wearing it." Chazz said happily.

"It's the same thing you wore this morning." Alexis said.

"No it's not!" Complained Chazz in his usual nasally voice. "It has PURPLE buttons instead of gray/black!" He proclaimed. "Hmpf." He finished. Alexis sighed.

"Sorry I asked." She mumbled. Jaden smiled at Chazz.

"Look!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screeched. "I'm FAMOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screeched again. Chazz sighed.

Jaden plucked the pack of trading cards of the rack and proceeded to the counter. Bakura smiled at him. He rang the item up on the cash register.

"$4.10 please." He said. Jaden fished the gift card-thing out of his pocket.

"Here." He said, handing it to the white haired cashier. Bakura smiled as he bagged the item. A smile covered Jaden's face.

"Hold on." He said. He picked up some things off a rack, enough for everyone in the group. He smiled as he handed them to Bakura, who nervously smiled back.

"Have a good day." He said after he had rung up Alexis' item. The group left the store and went to the food court.

"HEY! MR.CROWLER!" Jaden said, running up and clapping his teacher on the back.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." He said in his Crowler-ish voice. "Well, I'd go home, but I have to stay and be your chaperone. If you need me, I'll be in WalMart." He informed hem. Jaden smiled, sitting down at the largest table. Everyone else crowded around it as well. Jaden grinned a huge grin and opened his Newbury Comics bag. He pulled out what looked like an energy drink and handed one to everybody.

" 'Spaz Juice'. " Alexis read, holding the pink, bunny-picture-sporting container of soda.

A/N: Sorry for the long break between updates, I've been pretty busy. I know the chapter is short, but I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
